thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
GoldenBlackHawk
Kevin "GoldenBlackHawk" McFarlane, also known as TomAnex, is the newest member of the Creatures. Kevin is well known for his major role in Sly's Minecraft Daily series and various co-op games with Nova and Immortal. Kevin also has a Twitch account and likes to stream CS:GO, art, and League of Legends. History Kevin had been a long time fan of the Creatures, particularly Sp00n and Kootra, before he even began posting videos on his channel. He even played on the Creature server, being spotted in the chat log on Ze's creature server Minecraft series several times. He became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, his channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature Teamspeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in person at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Sly would eventually lead to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest, and ultimately a main cast member. However the series went on a hiatus following episode 339 in November 2013. When the series returned six months later in May 2014, Kevin was not present for the session, or in any others for the rest of Season 1. Throughout the time he was in Minecraft Daily, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova and Ze. He began to play a lot of co-op games with Nova and ImmortalHD, particularily Garry's Mod and Minecraft. This trio has been inseperable ever since. In November 2013, Kevin joined the fifth season of Minecraft Marriage, replacing ImmortalHD. He is joined by Sly, Rachel and AshleyMariee in this series. Creature At RTX 2014, an image of Kevin was zoomed in on at the end of the panel. This was a teaser of Pax Prime 2014, leading fans to believe that he would be announced as the next Creature at the Creatures RTX Panel. This was in fact true, as Kevin was announced as the newest Creature at their panel at PAX Prime on August 29, 2014. During the panel, Kootra also stated that they plan to move Kevin out to Colorado as soon as they could. Kevin would later go to The Creature Office shortly after Pax Prime. Current Games *GTA: Online (w/ Nova & Immortal) *Garry's Mod: Trouble in Terrorist Town (w/ Nova and Immortal) * Pineview Drive Trivia See GoldenBlackHawk/Trivia *The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' is a secret. *He is currently moving to Colorado, and already has his own room set up in the Creature Office. *He is now the youngest Creature, a title previously held by Ze. Quotes *"How mad are you kid?" *"AC-130!!" *"DRAVEN!!" *"Greetings comrade" (in Russian accent) *"RDM!" (TTT) *"Yesssssss" (Often said Randomly) *"Shaaameee." *"Mmmmmmmm Yessssss" *"Did somebody say they needed gas grenades?!" * "Get Wrecked" (usually used in Gmod or Minecraft) * "Hello Friends would you like to play a game"? (Said in Squeaky voice) * "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAA" ( from the YouTube short by OneyNG ) * "Get ready for the next round!" * "I don't even know what this is but I'm outraged!" * "How do you like dem beans?" * "Duel me mate." * "Don't worry about it." (Used in Mission-Craft) * "We're goin' deep, and we're goin' hard." * "Fight me at PAX." * "I feel like I just got baited AND outsmarted." * UNNNNNNNGHHHHHH (Minecraft Daily) * "I can armour my slaves" (Minecraft Daily) * "Hmmm hhhow innnteresting" * "Cover me I'm reloading" (In Ghost Accent) * "Baby please" * "You wanna f*ckin' bet mate?" * "I'm Willy Wonka's first hand man" (GTA Online) Gallery tom.JPG|his Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/TomAnex 9753512-256-k106457.jpg|Selfie Links Ask.fm Shirt Store Category:Fans turned Friends Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2014 Category:GoldenBlackHawk